bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Me, Romance and Diplomacy!
Plot Due of Akihisa's clumsiness, Minami starting to get more close to him, making Miharu angry as the result. And also, 2-F Class caught on a stupid summon battle from 2-D. However, it's not just them who planned on crushing 2-F Class. Synopsis After Minami kissing Akihisa and declared it was serious, Akihisa was ambushed by FFF Inquition. Not for long, Yuuji was nearly kissed by Shouko. Yuuji evaded it and thought it as a headbutt attack and tried to calm Shouko for trying to kiss him. Shouko said that she was willingly to do it after seeing what happened to Akihisa. While Yuuji thought how stupid was Akihisa, Shouko declared that she also kissed Yuuji in one night before. Thanks to this, Yuuji was also ambushed and Shouko was late to say that she missed (kissing the cheek). Akihisa and Yuuji were being interogated by Ryo. Akihisa asked why Yuuji was also included and being replied that it was Akihisa's fault. Yuuji asked Akihisa if that is true or not about Akihisa had become Minami's boyfriend. Akihisa admitted that he wasn't and Yuuji asked why she thought Akihisa was serious with her. Akihisa tried to remember the last time she met Minami and it gave him quite shock, as he was accidentally told Minami that he wanted to be with her (the message at the Camp was supposed to deliver to Ryo, replying his question of hard working to peep on girls). Mizuki and Minami were coming in, but they were totally ignored Akihisa's problem. Later, Yuuji and Akihisa were saved from Special Bungee punishment from bell. At study time, Minami approached Akihisa for planning to sit with him (making a broken table as the reason). However not for long, Miharu interrupted her. Due of her, Akihisa was nearly killed by FFF members, but Nishimura saved the time as he threw Miharu away and told her to never come to F-Class anymore. Angry, Miharu declared war against F-Class. Yuuji told Akihisa that D-Class was allowed to declare the war because they were defeated not from their own battle. He also said that D-Class Representative couldn't refuse the force due of his fault for being involved during peeping incident. The only way to settle that was to broke the false relationship between him and Minami. After settled, another problem appeared. B-Class also declared war against F-Class. Noticed by Kouta, they had no choice but to declare the war against D-Class by using Miharu's rage. For this to be happened, Yuuji asked Minami to hang out (fake) again with Akihisa. At first, Minami refused, but later accepted it due fear of Mizuki's condition. Set by Hideyoshi, it was supposed to be succeeded. But in the end, it failed due of Akihisa ran to Mizuki for taking a bug recorder behind Mizuki's cloth. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *In light novel, Akihisa and Yuuji was supposed to be tortured before being punished by Special Bungee. The failure reason of acting was Akihisa rushed into nurse office due Minami's strength while holding him. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes